


【犯罪心理+復聯】戀情曝光

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 還是拉郎Cp鐵hotch飛機壞了的梗
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【犯罪心理+復聯】戀情曝光

**Author's Note:**

> 有點偏離當初想法…謝謝朋友幫我算飛機距離，雖然好像不是很重要的事情但是我就會一直糾結 …  
> 說一下匡提科到波士頓2小時，紐約剛好在中間  
> 望食用愉快

「看來我們需要在這裡再住一晚了。」Rossi篤定的說，Reid背著他的黃色學生包走過來「發生什麼事了？」「飛機出現了故障，剛才問了要明天早上才能出發。」Hotch放下了電話走過來說，連續高強度的案件讓大家都疲憊不堪，本來想早點回去休息，現在看來只能在這邊住一晚了，Morgan哀嚎了一聲趴在Reid身上，肩膀出現的大型掛件瞬間壓彎了Reid，「所以…今天住哪裡？」「我先問一下…。」Hotch正要打給前幾天住的飯店一個電話就先一步打了進來，看到來電的人Hotch下意識的皺了皺眉。

「寶貝兒想我了沒有啊？！」男人有些輕佻的語調調侃似的說，「Tony！」「ok！親愛的我要起飛啦很快就可以到匡提科啦！一會你能不能來接我一下？」「不行。」Hotch無奈的捏了捏紅潤的耳垂「我現在還在波士頓，飛機壞了要明天早上才能起飛…。」「我改好行程了！」「Tony你不會是要…。」「對！我這就去波士頓！」「可是沒有必要…。」「Aaron,」男人難得認真的聲音一字一字的傳到他耳裡「為了你沒有什麼不是值得的。」「…ok，我等你過來。」 

「Hotch飯店怎麼說？」「等1小時吧…有飛機能來載我們了…。」「這麼晚哪來的飛機…？」Hotch沒有回答，他拎著1個小的行李袋走向了洗手間「20分鐘後出發去機場。」 

「Hotch是不是刮了鬍子？」「他還換了條領帶…。」「所以到底是哪來的飛機？」年輕的幾個湊在一起討論出了結果，Hotch和FBI高層談了戀愛！一旁的Rossi微笑的擺出一副他什麼都不知道的樣子。 

Tony Stark…，Hotch自從Haley過世後都沒有任何要找對象的意思原來早就有另一半了…，Morgan想起了半年來給Bau添加的各種福利以及方便，他的臉黑了，就算是Tony Stark也不能這樣"包養"他們景仰的上司…。 

看著被Tony Stark吻的滿臉通紅的上司，Morgan現在很想把剛才胡思亂想的自己揪出來打一頓…，私人飛機真的很棒，Tony Stark還安排了給每個人的娛樂項目，可見他是真的對Hotch上心了，小Jack也被帶來安靜的睡在小隔間裡…，所以他到底什麼時候也跳起鋼管舞的！ 

「你這樣過來沒有問題嗎？」Hotch用有些沙啞的嗓音問在身上的男人「我想我已經證明我對你的真心了？」「請正面回答問題Mr.Stark。」「因為我愛你。」「嗯？」Hotch的耳朵徹底紅了起來，「我愛你，所以一切都不是問題，哦不對！還有一個問題！」男人掏出了盒子單膝跪下，「Aaron，你願意接下來的日子一直愛我嗎？」「我願意。」不浪漫的求婚，卻剛好填滿了Hotch心裡的缺口，這是，他的Tony，永遠的獨屬。 -END-


End file.
